As is known in the art, broadband communications include communications signals that are typically transmitted over separate inbound and outbound channels. Network devices on a broadband network are connected by copper, coaxial or fiber-optic cable or wireless connections that can carry data, voice, and video simultaneously. Broadband communications are capable of high-speed operation (e.g., megabits-per-second, (“Mbps”)).
There are a number of problems associated with providing broadband communications, especially wireless broadband communications. One problem is that broadband communications are operationally complex. Broadband communications typically include a large number of broadband communications parameters that must be configured before a broadband communications application can be used. Service provisioning is also required to use broadband communications. Normally, in the commercial or business environment, trained professionals are required to manage such complexity manually.
Another problem is that it is becoming common for users to have wired and wireless devices for home security, energy management and entertainment that require connections to communications networks like the Internet, intranets, Public Switch Telephone Network (PSTN) and other types of communications networks. Such connections typically require configuring broadband communications parameters and routing tables.
Thus, it is desirable to provide broadband communications device that overcomes the problems described herein and other problems associated with providing broadband communications including wireless broadband communications.